The present application is directed to an optical waveguide and to an optical device formed with an optical waveguide.
Such waveguides are used, for example, for backlighting arrangements, e.g. for display devices. In such applications, the light from a light source must be coupled into the waveguide as efficiently as possible. Propagation within the waveguide obliquely to the plane of the waveguide is also advantageous.